Only The Living Can Kill The Dead
by ABlurInTheWind
Summary: you have all noticed how Robin seems to never die correct? i know you have. Reading this story you will find the answer to the very question we all wish to know; Can Robin Die? i'm not promising you will like the answer though. So, are YOU willing to take the risk? Leave a review or PM me if you have a story request you would like me to write!
1. Chapter 1

Only the Living Can Kill the Dead. . .

Yes, they wondered, how could they not? It seemed the boy could not die. Mission after mission, and time after time. He would be in the way of a shot that simply could not be dodged; and yet he would bend at seemingly impossible angles and the bullet would harmlessly pass him by.

Robin.

That was his name as a super hero that was his name to his team on a regular day. They knew not his true name, too dangerous if they did, or, at least, that's what they are told. For someone so young he was strangely shrouded in mystery. On purpose, his eyes hidden so they did not know if they were brown or blue or green.

They were forced to wonder how he did it yet again when sent on a rescue mission; for Robin himself. Scrambling to reach him in time they rushed to their destination, the Joker's favorite prison- warehouses.

An arrow broke the silence and illuminated the darkness, burning bright enough to just reach the farthest corners of the metal room. Metal, they wondered, why did it seem that every warehouse had to be made of morbid metal?

Ironic it was so, that they found him in a bird cage. Strapped to the bird's perch with police tape, warning then the penalty if they so choose cross it, him, the Joker. They were ever so cautious in their approach, as if a single step could cause the bottom of the cage to collapse and take Robin with it. But nothing of the sort happened, and no criminal with a painted red smile appeared. It seemed the villain had vanished into thin air.

This was their chance and waiting no longer they took it. Rushing to Robin and ripping him free of the yellow tape that held him prisoner. At first glance it seemed he did not breath that his chest did not raise nor fall, causing them to fear the worst. When suddenly he shuddered and gasped for breath, filling his lungs with the air he desperately seemed to need.

As they thought before he should not be living at this time, sitting in the headquarters of the Young Justice team.

And yet, he was.

Finally, they could not bear the mystery and longer, and approached him the next morning. It was their leader who was the one brave enough to ask the impending question.

"How do you do it? Escape death so many times where you should not be able to?"

Robin had fallen silent; the minute none spoke seemed to stretch to fill the equilibrium of millennia. And when he finally did speak it was a simple explanation. Or so it seemed to be for him because they would never know the reason behind it, not until they knew who the person who spoke it was.

"I live today, because a dead man cannot kill the dead. Only the living can kill the dead. In each villain that we fight, something has died, no longer living. I only chose to do something useful with mine. So the explanation is simple, only the living can kill the dead."

To this very day though, they still have not an idea behind the saying. So they stay silent and wonder, about the boy who can escape Death.


	2. Chapter 2

**AAAAHHHH! i'm so sorry i didn't give you your idea about alfred until now! but it's finally here and i hope you aren't disappointed! ^.^**

Batman rushed into the Batcave with a limp and bloody bird in his arms. Alfred knew it was bad, a genius was not needed to figure that much out. Batman laid the poor boy down onto a bed in the hospital wing of the cave. Alfred stood by the door like the ever faithful servant he was. he knew when he was suppose to interfeer and this was not one of those times. This was a bonding point in the relationship of Master Wayne and his ward, his partner, his _son_.

Many can not see, but Alfred can. The worry lines that formed around Bruce's mouth as he stared down at the boy. Many did not see the concern in those blue eyes of the Bat, but Alfred _could._ He knew that Bruce care, when many would only call it emphaty.

He knew.

at, many times, the two Caped Crusaders did not see eye to eye. But Alfred could see the genuine love and amusement they thought they hid so _well_. But they didn't.

It was a very strange and unique love, adoration, bond. But it is their's, and that is what makes it amazing.

The butler knows-even if they do not...

**I hope you liked it, i know it was shory, very short. but i think it's perfect this way. i take requests.**


End file.
